Idoles
by Kandai
Summary: Bill Cipher n'est pas présent que dans ses rêves. Spoilers 2x15. Ficlet. Cadeau à chonaku.


**Crédits** \- Alex Hirsch, Disney  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- T  
 **Avertissements** \-  Spoilers de l'épisode 2x15 "The last Mabelcorn". Réminiscences de possession démoniaque/contrôle mental. Sous-entendus sexuels.  
 **Spécial** \- Pour chonaku (qui est une sale complice).

 **Note** \- C'est la faute à Chonaku. D'abord. Ensuite, hm... c'est écrit à trois heures du mat', sans cohérence ni cohésion particulière et il n'y a rien à retenir sinon le fait que je suis sale. Bonne lecture. :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

 **I doles**

* * *

Il aurait dû les brûler.

Elles sont planquées derrière des rideaux maculés par la présence de la poussière, du tissu mangé par les mites que le temps a laissé proliférer comme des bienheureuses (pensez-vous, au chaud dans la noirceur moite de son cabinet secret, de cette antichambre de la honte qu'est devenu son sanctuaire, n'est-il pas normal que la vermine se soit mise à grouiller ?), effacées derrière les linges blancs et lourds – un artifice trop maigre face au rappel constant et sournois qui se terre dans les recoins de sa mémoire, le souvenir de leur présence guettant derrière ces tentures accusatrices.

Il aurait dû les empiler, ces effigies grotesques, les mettre en tas et y jeter une allumette, les regarder brûler comme des épis de blé mort. Elles n'ont plus rien de la grandeur quasi religieuse avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de les contempler, ces statues et ces reliques, les tapisseries soyeuses qu'il se souvient à peine avoir accrochées sur les murs de son refuge le plus secret ; elles n'ont plus cet air bienveillant et dévoué qu'elles possédaient jadis, au temps fragile des premiers jours où Bill n'était guère qu'une forme et une présence chaleureuse au milieu d'une dimension informe. Aujourd'hui, les gravures qu'il cache par-dessus ses tissus pâles ne sont rien de plus qu'un témoignage narcissique de ce qui n'a été qu'une manipulation habile dissimulée, un jeu de séduction trompeur destiné à endormir sa méfiance déjà hérissée (ah, quel imbécile il a fait, mignonne petite marionnette dansant dans la paume démesurée de Bill Cipher.)

Il aurait dû les faire flamber, détruire l'image moqueuse de Bill aussi furieusement que celui-ci avait détruit sa conscience. Il aurait dû les briser comme il a détruit le portail, les mettre méthodiquement en pièces comme Stanley a jadis fait avec ses rêves – et repenser à ses frasques adolescentes aujourd'hui lui laisse un goût d'amertume soudaine comme on doit en avoir quand on se découvre une gangrène, un cancer qui a grandi dans votre cœur à votre insu, un poison versé dans un verre qu'une main aimée vous a tendue. Ca a le goût âcre de la sueur et de la trahison, le goût de la moisissure qui ronge les rideaux derrière lequel Bill l'attend, silencieux et déjà moqueur, la chaleur bizarrement intime de esprits étouffés dans un seul corps et Ford ne saurait plus déjà dire où s'arrête la honte et où commence la rage.

Il aurait dû et il aurait dû, c'est à ça que se résume sa vie désormais, une suite d'obligations manquées qu'il a consigné dans quelques journaux tachés par la poussière et le sang : il aurait dû faire attention à sa machine, il aurait dû prendre ses distances avec Stan beaucoup plus tôt, il aurait dû refuser la main tendue de Bill, il aurait dû protéger Fiddleford, il aurait dû détruire le portail bien plus tôt, il aurait dû…

Il devrait brûler toute trace de Bill Cipher de cette pièce ; le pourquoi qui se terre derrière sa volonté vacillante freine ses doigts à chaque fois, ses doigts qui le démangent d'une envie de détruire tout ce qui peut encore l'être. Mettre le portail en pièces est une défaite dont il peine à se satisfaire, un sacrifice nécessaire sur la pile de tout ce qu'il a déjà laissé pour le compte et il brûle, Ford, aussi sûrement que du blé sec, il brûle d'une envie de brûler à son tour.

C'est une autre brûlure qui retient sa main de badigeonner les murs d'essence et cette brûlure-là, ce feu doucereux et amer a une forme hideuse qu'il meurt d'envie de cacher sous des linges bouffés aux mites, sous des portes secrètes et des codes planqués sous les touches d'un distributeur, sous des plaques de métal qu'il s'est foré lui-même dans le cerveau.

Il se souvient encore trop bien du temps où il s'agenouillait au milieu de ces cônes, naïf et vulnérable sous l'œil attentif du démon, les yeux fermés sur des pensées prêtes à être cueillies et les lèvres posées au pied des statues qu'il a façonnées lui-même, une parodie adoratrice et païenne dont le souvenir le révulse aujourd'hui. Il se souvient de la chaleur contre-nature d'une poignée de main immatérielle et de cette chaleur qui s'étire le long de son bras, s'étend sous sa peau et dans sa tête, un nuage cotonneux enveloppant son cerveau comme un édredon sous lequel Bill aurait voulu l'étouffer. Il se souvient des émotions nées au milieu de ce curieux mélange, une flamme aussi intarissable qu'était sa propre curiosité à l'époque, son désir de savoir et d'explorer et les barrières tombées trop facilement, à l'image de vêtements qu'on effeuille.

Il se souvient de ses propres mains, animées par l'avidité d'un autre, et de la froideur des statues immobiles contre ses lèvres sèches, contre sa bouche ouverte sur des halètements. Il se souvient de la lumière tamisée et des tapisseries qui les observaient, patientes et captivées par le spectacle de ce corps qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir deux âmes. Il se souvient de l'odeur de sueur qui a suivi, de ses doigts collants, de l'amertume au fond de sa bouche poisseuse et du rire extasié qui s'est échappé de sa gorge découverte, un rire qu'il a su ne pas être sien mais a accueilli avec une joie malsaine.

Où commence l'intimité quand on partage un seul corps ?

La question le hante désormais, le fait douter de moments dont il n'avait jamais douté auparavant ; rien que le doute suffit à le faire fulminer, rigide qu'il est sous l'œil qu'il devine dans le pli des tissus. Bill ne le nargue pas que dans ses rêves et Ford est prisonnier de sa propre mémoire, de la prison de fer qu'il a refermée sur ses propres pensées. Un sanctuaire intouchable, même pour Bill qui enrage depuis les champs ravagés de ses rêves – même pour Stanley qui ne lui parle plus qu'à mi-voix sauf lorsqu'il s'emporte, ce qui arrive encore bien trop souvent à son goût.

Même pour Dipper qui comprend pourtant mieux que quiconque le revers hideux de la possession ; l'idée que Bill ait posé ses doigts immatériels sur son petit-neveu, que Bill se soit glissé dans ses pensées vulnérables le fait frémir d'horreur et si autrefois, il y aurait glissé de la jalousie, aujourd'hui il n'existe plus qu'une révulsion au creux de son ventre qui lui le fait hoqueter un peu de bile.

Il suppose que c'est là sa malheureuse récolte : les joies tortueuses de serrer la main d'un démon, d'un menteur dont la voix suave lui rappelle les secrets séducteurs soufflés au creux de son oreille, les promesses de succès alors que la chaleur se glissait sous ses nerfs, entre ses veines écartelées par l'envie. Il meurt d'envie de brûler tout ce que Bill a souillé par ses mensonges, cette pièce dédiée au fantôme de leur amitié, ses pensées fouillées et retournées sans ménagement jusqu'à ne plus n'être qu'une terre morne et aride à l'œil du démon, son corps et les doigts dont Bill a joué sans merci à même sa peau, un instrument sacrifié sur leur autel parjure.

Encore un sacrifice et toujours, le refrain vieillit dans l'air figé même si le temps tourne cruellement – « apprendras-tu, Stanford, apprendras-tu seulement que tu ne peux faire confiance à personne ? »

Le rire de Ford – le sien, le sien, pas cette crécelle que Bill a façonné avec ses cordes vocales – se coince dans sa gorge, son regard furieux défiant les yeux cachés derrière les voiles. Quelque part, il espère que la chose qui l'épie s'enrage de sa résistance autant qu'il la redoute ; quelque part, il espère que Bill Cipher s'étouffe de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre complètement.

Pas comme avant.

Il aurait dû brûler ces idoles moqueuses – il devrait le faire, toujours, et il sait sans faire traîner la question qu'il y renoncera, ce soir et tous les autres. Le pourquoi qui l'arrête lorsqu'il fait mine de chercher un briquet, le souvenir de la chaleur et de l'étreinte de leurs âmes dans le sanctuaire même de sa peau, ses doigts qu'un autre a guidé dans les replis de son corps – c'est sans doute cela qui le terrifie le plus, la nostalgie mal guidée, la langueur d'un temps où tout était simple.

Un temps où il n'y avait jamais eu que lui, Ford Pines à genoux au milieu d'une pièce mal éclairée, un baiser moqueusement pressé contre une statue froide, et Bill dans son sang, Bill dans sa tête, Bill laissant ses mains descendre le long de son corps ; un temps où ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su dire où exactement le premier se terminait et le second commençait.

« Apprendras-tu, apprendras-tu… » se gausse le démon qu'il a enterré dans sa tête.

— Oh, j'ai appris, Bill, marmonne-t-il en se détournant des regards figés sur les dessins, et je l'ai fait sans toi.

Les effigies se taisent, évidemment, et pourtant, Ford jurerai qu'il les entend ricaner.


End file.
